Just Another Story
by geekatheartwritterinmind2599
Summary: Set after Allegiant (Warning SPOILERS!). Tobias and Tris adopts a girl named Jordan who has the same destiny laid before her.
1. Touble

Just another Story

The gun felt weird in my hands. No way would my parents agree to this. They stopped the reset of the city, well one did. My father adopted me. But I know "my mother" through the stories he tells. Or he told. I am nearing my sixteenth birthday. When my father and mother were sixteen they had to choose a home in one of the five factions, Abnegation, Candor, Amity, Erudite, And Dauntless. Both my parents were originally from Abnegation then they transferred to Dauntless. That is where they met. My father was her instructor. They worked through wars to make this city a nice place.

Now back to the gun. My friends dared each other to do it. So we sunk into the War Center, also known as the Dauntless Headquarters. They had practice guns just lying there. "Come on Jordan you're missing out." Mala said. Mala and I are like sisters. Well she's my cousin, if my parents ever got married. My mother's brother Caleb got married and had a kid. Then there's Riah. He's cool. His dad and my dad are best friends. Zeke, my dad's friend, named Riah after his brother, Uriah, died in the same place that took my mother. Kay is just like her mother, who was my mother's age. "What would her father think?" Riah taunted.

"Her father held a gun before, Riah. Just like my mum." Kay said. We all have heard the same stories around the same dinner table.

"Give me a gun." I say. Sam, Kay's older brother, held one out.

"You sure about this? What if we get caught?" Sam asked.

"Sam stop being a worry wart. We won't get caught. Our parents were Dauntless. The stuff they did was more dangerous than shooting a target with plastic pellets. So give me the gun." I held it out like Riah did one hand to hold it the other to steady it. Just as I was about to fire I heard my name, or my mother's name. "'Tris! Uh, Jordan put the gun down." My father said. He didn't even give me a chance. The gun left my hand and my father's grip replaced it. "What have I told you? There is no need to pick up a gun EVER!" he said.

"But you did. You knew how to shoot and I want to learn." I argue. He starts leading me out the door.

"Being able to shoot a gun will not help you in the future. It only brings you guilt and longing. And you three better get home before I tell your parents." my father said.

"Yes Tobias." they all said and ran out the door.

"As for you, Jordan, you are grounded." Tobias said. He leads me to the car with is hand on the small of my back the whole time. And I know why. Tobias taught my mother how to shoot. I look like her, more than Uncle Caleb does. My small frame and blonde hair but my dark blue eyes are a perfect match to hers. Our friends say that I am a perfect combination of both. I don't know how. My father and mother never got to it. I am in no way related to both their families.

We were in my father's government car. The windows were too dark to see out of. We did not speak the whole way home. I got out of the car first. My coat and shoes were off before my father gets inside. "I am disappointed in you." he said.

"I know." I say not looking at him.

"You remind me so much about her. That is why I protect you. It feels like I'm protecting her." He says sitting down at the table.

"But I feel like you are taking away my freedom that both of you fought for." I say.

"I just want to keep you safe Jordan." I went over and hugger him. I felt his tears wet my back.

"I love you Dad." I Say.

"I love you Jordan." he said.

Nothing was going to separate us. Father and daughter. Together forever. Pretty soon that was all going to change.


	2. A Daring Surprise

Just another Story

Chapter 2

Kay called me just after dinner. "How much trouble are you in?" She asked.

"Not much, maybe a week of being grounded." I say.

"Oh. What are you going to do?"

"I might look at all the stuff my father has collected." I say. There is nothing else for me to do. Father will be at work and I am out of school of the summer.

"Have fun with that. I'm going to the pool with Riah and Sam. We'll miss you." then she hung up.

The rest of the night was peaceful. Father was sitting in his armchair while reading the news. I went over to our bookshelf of stories that dad has told. My favorite was when my parents were by the chasm.

_We reach the end of the path and stand at the bottom of the chasm, where the rocks form unsteady ground, rising up at harsh angles from the rushing water. I lead her up and down, across small gaps and over angular ridges. My shoes cling to the rough rock. The soles of my shoes mark each rock with a wet footprint._

Then I just skip to the part I like the best.

_For a second her light eyes are on mine, and she's quiet. Then I touch her face and leaned in close, brushing my lips with hers. The river roar and I feel its spray on my ankles. I grin and pressed my moth to hers._

_For a few mines we kiss, deep in the chasm with the roar of water all around us. And when we rise, hand in hand, I realize that if we had both chosen differently, we might have ended up doing the same thing, in a safer place, in grey clothes instead of black ones._

After reading almost the whole first book all the way through I decided to go to bed.

My room was a mess. Clothes everywhere. My walls we covered in pictures of Riah, Kay, Sam, and me. Photos and painted ones. On each wall there is one of the five faction symbols, Candor on the right, Amity on the left, Erudite by the door. But Abnegation and Dauntless share a wall. My bed placed in between them. A little black tabby was snoozing on my grey sheets. I heard my father's government-issued phone ring.

"Hello?" my father answered. I crept closer to the main room just to hear what was happening on the other end.

"What no, it can't be! When? They can't do that. They didn't have my vote!" my father worried. He slammed the phone closed. Then went to pace around the room. Soon enough he sunk into his arm chair. "Jordon come out I know that you are there." he said. I slowly walked out of my cover and into the room. My bare feet shuffling across the cold hardwood floor. "I need to tell you something and there is no way for me to stop it." he said. I pulled a pillow from the couch and plopped it on the floor then I sat on it. "What is it dad?" I ask.

"They are bringing back the factions."

****just a reminder I don't own anything you might recognize. That is all VERONICA ROTH'S works not mine. Keep Reading****


End file.
